Melt
by Fluffisacoolword
Summary: Twoshot, BxE wedding night. Extension of Dusk Ch 3, but stands alone. Lemon, duh.
1. Bella POV

I couldn't stop myself from giggling as Edward pushed the door open to his house, his arm around my waist and his lips against my neck. It was nervous energy – I knew what was going to happen, here at his house on our wedding night. The other Cullens were all conveniently absent. I wished I could quit giggling, I sounded like an idiot.

Keeping his arms around my waist, he led me up the stairs toward his room. He let out a soft growl; it almost sounded like a purr. He sounded hungry, but I knew it was not for my blood. My heartbeat quickened, and I could feel my body heating up from the excess blood flow. We reached his room, and he set me gently on my back on the gigantic bed in the center of the room. I stopped giggling. Actually, I think I stopped breathing.

His kisses traveled up and down my neck and collarbone, sending a shiver down my spine and leaving me lightheaded. He stopped, suddenly, his lips hovering just above mine. I breathed in his delicious scent as he spoke.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" he asked. I knew he was worried about hurting me.

"Of course," I replied quickly. I didn't want this to stop. I wasn't sure if I could wait much longer. "I'll tell you if something is wrong," I assured him. Before he could doubt his actions again, I reached up with shaking hands to unbutton his shirt. I was eternally glad that we had changed out of our ridiculous attire between the dancing and dinner. The dress would have been a pain to get off, and Edward's tux had had far too many layers.

I worked my way down the row of buttons quickly, terrified that he might reconsider and try to stop me. Instead, he continued to kiss my jaw line, stopping only to breathe in the scent of my hair. As I reached the last button, he helped me by shrugging out of the sleeves. I was astounded by the perfection of his bare torso, and ran my hand across his chest, exploring the magnificent contours of his muscles. He let out a heavy breath, like a silent moan. I looked up into his eyes to see him staring right back into mine.

"Your warmth…" he explained, "it feels incredible."

Then he reached down to unbutton my blouse, and I thought I might explode. He kissed down my torso with each button he undid, sending another wave of shivers rocking through my body. I helped shrug off my own shirt, and then he unhooked my bra, his lips still locked against mine. I helped him get that off, too. His body pressed down on top of mine, and the sensation of his icy chest against my too-hot skin was amazing. We both sighed.

He pulled his head up just enough to look into my eyes. We had to make sure we were okay before we went any farther, because we might not be able to stop ourselves once we passed this point. I looked back into his, and we had an entire wordless conversation. We were both ready, and we both trusted each other. He kissed me on my lips, and reached down to undo my belt. I lifted my hips to help slide my pants off, and he growled again, louder this time.

I took a shaky breath, my trembling fingers fumbling to unfasten his belt. I couldn't believe this was really happening. His pants crumpled to the floor, and he pressed himself to me again. There was nothing but two thin pieces of cloth between us now. I saw the tendons in his neck straining with the effort of his self-control. It felt like my entire body was on fire, and I tried not to think about the next time my veins would be burning like this.

He placed his fingertips at the base of my jaw, then trailed them slowly downward. He took time to trace the outline of my collarbone, then to gently caress my breasts, and then to slide his cold hands down my sides, coming to a rest at my hips. He continued, taking my underwear with him as his fingers ran down my thighs, calves, ankles, and then toes.

He kissed the inside of my ankle, making his way slowly back up my legs, removing his own underwear as he went. I couldn't even look at him; my eyes were closed with the pleasure of his lips moving closer and closer to me. When he reached my hips again, he stopped. I was trembling head to foot with the anticipation. His hands took my hips firmly, guiding himself into me.

Gasping out, I dug my fingernails into his back. I arched against him, my eyes rolling back. He took my head in his cold hands so he could see my face, and his ice calmed the fever that threatened to overtake me.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, his voice filled with concern. I couldn't seem to find my lungs to speak, so I just nodded. He chuckled, and placed his lips against my neck. And, ever so gently, his hips began to rock, taking me into a whole new world of sensation.

We moved together, gradually picking up speed, until our rhythm matched my heartbeat – which I'm sure he could hear all too clearly. I was sweating, and the fire inside me only increased in temperature. Finally, I reached my climax, gasping out his name as waves of pleasure rolled across my body.

His hands flew off of my hips to the side of the bed, and I heard metal bending in his hands as he exploded into me. He took a deep breath, and brought his arms back to wrap around me.

We embraced, becoming one. His ice combined with my fire, and we both melted.


	2. Edward POV

_Oops! Forgot my disclaimer in the first chapter of this twoshot. Obviously, I own none of Stephenie Meyer's stuff. _

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy Edward's side of this exciting night! _

* * *

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist as I pushed the door open to my house with my free hand. I would have kicked it down if I had to. Anything to get us together on that bed upstairs. She was giggling as I pressed my lips to the soft skin of her neck. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever had the pleasure to hear in my very long lifetime. 

I was extra careful to make sure she didn't trip as I led her quickly up the stairs. A delicate blush touched her cheeks, and a growl bubbled up from my chest. How could a creature so delicious make me so _ravenous_ with something that wasn't thirst? Her pulse picked up speed, and her sweet blood flooded through her veins.

I set her down on the bed, admiring the way her hair fanned out around her head like a halo. I heard her breath catch in her throat as I positioned myself over her. I might need to remind her to breathe, soon. I kissed down her neck and to her collarbone, then back up to her lips, watching with pleasure as her skin broke into goosebumps. I stopped, my mouth mere centimeters away from her gorgeous lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" I asked. This didn't make sense. We shouldn't be tempting fate like this. I could so easily destroy her, simply by accident. Why throw uncontrollable lust into the equation?

"Of course," she answered me quickly. I breathed in her scent as she spoke, and I forgot my reasons for stopping. Her presence was nothing less than intoxicating.

"I'll tell you if something is wrong," she told me, and her hands on the buttons of my shirt kept me from thinking that she might not have time to tell me. I kissed from underneath her chin, along her jaw line, until my lips were behind her ear and my nose was enveloped in the blanket of her hair. I stopped and closed my eyes, breathing in a lungful of her scent. Lavender. Freesia.

She reached the last button, and I helped shrug off the sleeves. Clothing seemed so…unnecessary – a hindrance. I wanted to be as close to her as physically possible. She ran her hand across my chest, and it was like sunlight warming my skin. My lungs couldn't take it, and I let out a heavy breath. I looked down into her eyes to see her staring curiously at me.

"Your warmth…" I explained, "it feels incredible." Incredible was an understatement. I had been too cold, for too long. I wanted every inch of her, in, on, and around me. I wanted that brilliant warmth to spread across every part of me. I tried to block that image out of my mind, holding onto my last shred of self-control.

Slowly, I reached down to unbutton her blouse, marveling at the expanse of her soft ivory skin. I kissed her skin as it was revealed, and her sweetness lingered on my lips and left me wanting more. She shrugged out of her sleeves, exposing all of her beautiful neck and shoulders, and I placed my lips back on hers. When I unfastened her bra, she helped me remove that, too. I pressed my bare torso against hers, and her warmth engulfed me. We both let out identical sighs.

I forced myself to pull away just enough to look into her eyes. I needed to know that she was sure about this, because I didn't know if we could stop ourselves if we went any further. She looked back into my eyes, and I could see that she was ready, and that she trusted me. I placed my lips back on hers, reaching down to undo her belt. She lifted her hips from the bed to help slide off her pants, and another involuntary growl found its way into my throat.

Her fingers found their way to my belt. I was glad I didn't need to breathe, because I wasn't sure I could anymore. My pants fell to the floor, and the space between us was suddenly much too wide. I pressed myself against her again, and my muscles strained as I focused on not hurting her by getting ahead of myself. I took a deep breath, and brought my fingers to the base of her jaw. I wanted to take in every inch of her glorious beauty. I trailed my fingertips slowly down her body, memorizing her curves. I traced over her collarbone, her sharpest feature – yet unbearably brittle and fragile. I let my fingers wander down further, moving around her breasts and down her sides. I hesitated at her hips for only a second – just long enough to bring her underwear with me as I continued down her smooth legs. As I went, I continued to memorize her: every bend, every curve of her thighs, knees, ankles, and toes.

I kissed my way back up from her ankle to her hips, holding myself back just enough to maintain my control. I removed my own underwear as I watched her eyelids flutter closed with the touch of my lips. She trembled ever so slightly as I took her hips in my hands. I reminded myself how breakable she was, and guided myself into her as gently as I could.

She gasped, her fingernails digging into my back. She arched against me, her eyes rolling back. If I weren't so concerned for her safety, I might have noticed how incredibly sexy that was. I took her head in my hands so I could see her face. Good lord, she was burning up. For once, I was thankful my touch was so cold.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. She looked like she was on the verge of fainting. Her lips moved a little, with no sound coming out. She gave up, nodding fervently. I laughed, bringing my lips back to her neck. I began to move my hips, gently and slowly, doing my very best not to hurt her. My own vision swam, and my breath became ragged. Judging by her soft moan of pleasure, I decided she was not in pain.

I listened to her heartbeat, increasing the speed of our motions until it matched. We moved together until she reached her climax, gasping out my name and trembling beneath me. All of my muscles strained as I felt my release nearing, and I took my hands off of her hips so that I wouldn't accidentally crush them. I grabbed the metal frame of the bed, gasping her name as I exploded into her. I took a deep breath, calming myself enough to bring my arms back to wrap around my love.

We embraced, becoming one. Her fire combined with my ice, and we both melted.


End file.
